Flitter
by sentinel10
Summary: Leah and Rachel set out to find something better. Only to discover, home is where the heart is. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The usual. SM owns the Twilight universe. **

Chapter 1

"Gah, I'm so excited. I can barely stop moving," Rachel complained as she shuffled around the small room, throwing clothes from drawers and cupboards onto the single bed.

I snorted. Ladies and gentlemen, my best friend the drama queen. "You don't look excited. You look like you need to pee."

"Don't jinx me," she whined, "Now I need to go."

I watched as she ran from the bedroom to the bathroom across the hall.

Dropping onto my back, I made sheet angels in the small bed. Touching the slight smirk on my mouth I couldn't help but chuckle. This time, next week, Rachel and I would be official students of the University of Arizona.

We were leaving a week early to get situated and to get our bearings in the new city. Thankfully we'd signed up early for on-campus lodgings and had scored ourselves a double share room. From what the brochures said, it wasn't big, just enough for two singles, two desks and a shared built-in cupboard. But we didn't care. It would be ours.

My mom was as proud as punch. She'd also cried herself into a stupor when both Rachel and I showed her our acceptance letters. Rachel pretend to be a hard ass when mom said Sarah would be proud, but I'd seen the tears in my best friend's eyes. I didn't hold it against her. I'd cried thinking about what my own father would have said had he been alive.

Billy had been a different story though. He was worried. Rebecca, Rachel's twin sister, had runaway to Hawaii with her boyfriend only a year earlier. And while she called to tell everyone she was safe, Billy had been heartbroken. He still carried resentment toward Solomon Finau, who'd whisked away his seventeen year old daughter to, what felt like, the other side of the world.

But he still congratulated us both and gave Rachel a look of 'we'll talk later.' He knew he couldn't stop her. She was the most head-strong of all his children.

"I can't believe they're throwing us a bonfire," Rachel smiled dreamily as she launched herself onto the bed beside me. "Little ol' us."

"Yeah well, that will happen when you're the daughters of tribal elders. It's kind of like an unwritten rule." I replied as I poked her ribs.

Rachel sighed. "It's still kind of exciting."

Grinning she pulled me up with her and began brushing her fingers through my long, dark hair. Rachel was obsessed with my hair. Well, hair in general. She'd even trapped her younger brother into letting her plait his hair when he was younger. To be honest though, Jacob Black had always had beautiful silky hair. Even as a baby.

"We should braid your hair for tonight."

"Sure," I shrugged, not really opposed, not really caring either way.

"I wish my hair was like yours," she moaned, delicately separating the tresses into four equal parts. "It reminds me of my mom's hair."

My hair had a natural wave, and if I took the required time and care, I could get it to drop in ringlets. Though because I was lazy and really didn't worry about things like that, I always wore it in a high bun or pony tail. My hair knotted constantly and it was easier to manage that way. All of the Black children had hair like Billy. Silky, straight and midnight black.

"Did you invite, Richard?" She stated smugly as her fingers weaved through my hair.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm pretty sure he'll be there. He doesn't need an invite. _Everyone_ will be there."

Richard and I had been fooling around for the last couple of months. He was handsome, older and interested in me for some reason. When he'd asked me out, I'd stuttered in an attempt to find an excuse to turn him down. I had to eventually agree and wanted to kick my own ass for standing there like an idiot.

The first date had been surprising. He'd planned an afternoon in Port Angeles, which had us going down to the pier and eating frozen yoghurt. He talked about his job on one of the local trawlers and admitted being away at sea for months at a time was pretty lonely.

When he dropped me home, he kissed me softly and left me smiling like an idiot on my mother's porch.

Ever since, we'd hung out at least a couple of times a week. It was fairly innocent; some heavy petting and hand holding but nothing more. We both knew that I would be leaving soon and he was due to leave as soon as the seasons changed.

Once Rachel finished my hair, I checked myself in the mirror. She was really good and it reminded me of the way Sarah would do our hair as young girls. Grabbing a sweatshirt I slipped it over my singlet and followed her downstairs.

"You girls almost ready?" Billy called from the kitchen.

As we entered we found him seated at the table, a piece of peach cobbler and a cup of tea in hand. "We've gotta get going soon."

"Dad, I thought you were going to wait to eat? Sue said she was making food." Rachel chilled.

After my father's death six months ago, Rachel had been like an eagle circling Billy, monitoring everything he now ate.

It had been a shock to not only to our little family, but to the whole reservation. My father was loved by everyone and was greatly missed. While my mother and I tried our best to put on brave faces, we were both devastated. But Seth even more so.

I hadn't been there that night, but when I'd arrived home it had been absolute pandemonium. Billy Black, Charlie Swan and Old Quil were crying amongst themselves in the living room while shirtless boys darted back and forth through our small home. I was confused until Anna Call caught me in the doorway and enveloped me in a massive hug.

I didn't understand as she sobbed into my shirt, but the way everyone turned towards me, their eyes full of pity, I knew.

"Who?" I'd rasped, my body trembling as Anna tried with all her might to keep me from shattering. I loved my parents, but my heart collided with my chest as I thought of something terrible happening to my baby brother.

"It's your daddy, honey," she whispered gently, trying to pet my hair.

Within seconds I was out the door toward Forks. Of course I hadn't thought and only just wanted to move. Even with three years being on the junior female track and field team, there was no way I was going to be able to run forty miles to the hospital.

Luck was on my side when the rumbling of a dirt bike shot up the road after me. It skidded to a stop and I had to double take. In my haste I hadn't seen my best friend at the house.

"Thank fuck."

"Get on," Rachel shouted, her hands trembling just as much as mine as she revved one of her brothers old bikes.

She took turns holding us all that night. Me, my mom, even Seth. We all sat, exhausted in the waiting room, drinking horribly strong coffee and staring at the slightly faded hospital walls.

It was a heart attack, the doctor said. He didn't stand a chance.

In the following months my brother seemed to change. I wasn't sure if it was because of my father's death or because of the new, older guys, my brother was suddenly hanging with. Within the blink of an eye he was six-foot-something and built like a Norse God.

He was angry all the time, snapping at mom and I for no reason and constantly in a mood. He acted like he was the only one who lost someone they loved, who was hurt, and when I finally called him out on it, he flipped. Just missing my face by a millimetre, he'd smashed his fist straight through the plasterboard of my mother's kitchen wall.

His eyes burned with anger until I blinked and felt the hot rush of tears run down my cheeks. We stood there silent, nose to nose, until my mother rushed from the garden after hearing the loud crash.

For the better, Seth and mom had decided it would be better for him to stay with old Quil for a while. I'd apologized but Seth argued it would be safer that way. By the looks he and my mother shared that night, I knew it was more than that, but let it be.

Seth and I had slowly been repairing our relationship. It was all baby steps but it was better than being stubborn and losing him all together. He felt guilty about the whole ordeal; I could see it in his eyes.

The shrill ring of a telephone snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Have you packed yet, little Miss C," Billy smiled, as Rachel sighed and reached for the wall mount receiver.

We all knew who it would be. Bella Swan, soon to be Cullen, called every night to see if Jacob was back from his vacation in Canada.

"Not yet, Billy. Mom's trying to get me to cull all my clothes and donate the rest to the community centre." I replied, even though my attention was darting between him and Rachel.

"Well I think that's a mighty fine idea. A little goes a long way for those in need." He smiled his famous smile at me. Jeez, he must have been gorgeous when he was young.

Rachel groaned and slammed the receiver down. "I swear to God, when Jacob gets back, I'm gonna kick his ass. I'm so sick of her calling here. No wonder he took off from her whining ass."

"Rachel." Billy chastised. "While her actions are questionable, she and Charlie are still friends of this family. As for your brother, let's hope he does some growing up while he is away."

I slid back into my seat as Rachel apologized and grumbled about Jacob's sudden disappearance. He'd gone in the middle of the night, leaving only a note for his father. The details were sketchy because Billy felt it necessary to withhold certain information. Rachel was pissed, while I was a little worried. He'd only had mono eight months before and he'd barely been home since. I'd seen the back of him a few times, as he hung out with Seth at the arcade, but he hadn't even acknowledged me in anyway.

Standing from the table we ushered Billy out to the truck. While Rach helped him into the cab, I collapsed his chair and hoisted it into the tray.

Following suit, I jumped in the tray, sliding down the back window and open hand slapping it. My best friend fired up the truck and within no time, we arrived at First Beach.

...


	2. Chapter 2

The bonfire crackled and hissed as some of the older boys dumped driftwood into the flames. They laughed happily as the wood moaned against the intense heat. Native boys were all pyromaniac children. The thought made me laugh.

"Pretty as a picture," Richard whispered as he crouched down beside me, handing me a red cup and a burger.

"Shut up," I whined, looking away from him to hide my smile. It didn't help that Billy Black was watching our interaction intently. His eyebrows always seemed to frown around Richard.

Richard seemed unfazed, leaning forward to kiss my cheek. Tapping my leg to shove over, he slid down beside me and settled his beer into the sand between his sneakers.

"Bones came by to see me today," he began, as he looked out toward the ocean.

Bones' real name was Gerry Red and he was the captain of the trawler Richard worked on.

"He reckons the weather will be changing in the next few days. Cold fronts are pushing down and we need to be out on the water if we're going to stand a chance this season."

"So when do you leave?" I asked, a little disappointed. Richard was decent company and he was more than just a good friend. I couldn't help but pick at my cup with my thumb.

"Tomorrow morning. Before the sun rises," he sighed as he slung an arm around me. "I'm gonna miss you, little bug."

Tapping my nose he smiled, before leaning forward to kiss me. It was a sweet kiss, and I took the chance to breathe him in before we parted.

"I'll miss you, too."

There was no use in being sad, so instead we enjoyed the rest of the night. He held my hand as Rachel came over, gushing about so many hot boys on the reservation, so little time. I snorted and pulled her onto my lap as she sung loudly to one of the many songs the boys played on the guitar. Embry Call was really great and when I commented on his skills, he merely blushed while the other boys ruffled him up and dog whistled.

Like Seth and Jacob, Embry had filled out. He was no longer a tall, lanky kid. His shoulders were broad, and the muscles corded all over his body as he played the guitar. His hands were huge, easily changing between cords and strumming with his other hand.

"Take a walk with me?" Richard asked as he tugged me to stand. Glancing around I saw Rachel dancing with Kim and Margaret, two girls in our grade. They were obviously off their faces, so I glanced back at Richard and nodded.

Walking back toward the cars, Richard pulled me onto a walking path, swinging our hands between us. While the path was darkened, the moon illuminating it enough for us to see where we were going.

"Where are we-" I began to ask as our feet carried us from the path, into the dense trees. Elderberries and lilac plants grew wildly around huge trees that had been growing in LaPush for many years.

Stopping, Richard backed me toward a tree, the weight of his body pressing between my legs, pinning me. He nuzzled my neck quietly as his hands began to roam over my body. With his mouth pressed against mine, his hand grabbed my breast painfully. I hissed into his mouth and he thrust the lower half of his body into me.

Pulling back I stared up toward the foliage of the trees as he attacked my neck and pawed at my body. He was far rougher than usual and my back started to hurt from scrapping against the jagged bark.

"Richie, wait," I breathed, my hands pushing against his chest.

"Come on, Leah. I'm leaving tomorrow. This might be the last chance we get."

When his hands began to tug at the button on my jeans, panic set in. I didn't want this. Not here. Not now. I didn't want to lose my virginity to a guy who wouldn't even be there the next morning.

"Stop. Richard, stop," I pleaded desperately. "I don't want this."

"Fuck," he shouted, pushing himself off of me. "I should have listened to Bones." He paced around me as I adjusted my shirt and tentatively touched the scrapes on my back. "He told me I was wasting my time with you. Nothing but a scared virgin. I shouldn't have wasted my damn time on you, little girl." He stomped away and out of sight.

His words hurt more than they should have. Stupid prick.

"Well _fuck you_ very much," I whispered as I folded my arms across my chest and headed back to the bonfire.

By the time I got back, the party was in full swing. People were dancing, others drinking around the fire, and a small portion still eating. Finding a bottle of vodka and a log, I settled in for the night.

Embry kept glancing between Richard and I, and his gaze burned my skin. It was like he wanted to ask me about what happened, but like the shy boy he was, he kept his mouth shut.

That is, until my brother sat down next to him with a soda.

With whispered words, Seth stared at me as Embry spoke lowly into his ear. My brothers face contorted into a look of pain as the soda bottle in his hand popped, sending glass into the sand below. Before I could make my way to Seth, he was already stomping toward Richard, who had decided to dance with some blonde girl I'd seen in Forks before.

Without any preamble, Seth tapped him on the shoulder. As the poor man turned, my brother's huge fist made contact with his jaw. Richard collapsed like a pack of cards, and Embry, who had also followed Seth, jumped on top of my brother to stop him from beating the shit out of my kind-of-ex.

With a mighty roar, Seth pushed Embry off him and strode towards me. I tensed as my eye lids fluttered, waiting for my brother's wrath to shower down on me. Gently, he took my elbow and walked away from those tending to Richard's non-conscious body.

"I'm not angry at you," he whispered as he brought me into a hug. I nodded into his chest as he ran his hand over my hair like a small child. "Why can I smell blood? Did he hurt you? Did he touch you without permission?"

"No," I mumbled, missing this about my brother. His protection. His comfort. His love. "The only thing he hurt was my pride."

Seth smiled down at me, looking more and more like our dad every day.

"But thank you." I pulled away and smiled back.

"Come on," he chuckled as he grabbed my hand. "I'll drive you home. Mom will probably be taking Billy and Rachel home soon anyway."

...

"What a fucking asshole," Rachel hissed as she looked at the scrapes on my back. "You should have let Seth kill him."

Getting up she tried her best to do a side karate kick while her pancake swung in her outstretched hand. "If I was there, I would have kicked his ass."

I couldn't hold it in, and burst out laughing as she fell on her ass in the middle of the living room. "Easy there Bruce Lee, we wouldn't want you to pull a hammy."

Slapping my thigh hard, she grinned. Hoisting herself up onto the lounge she threw her pancake in my face. "Speaking of hammy's, little Seth was rocking the basketball shorts today on his morning jog."

"Yuck, Rach," I cried as I covered my ears.

"Dear God, that man could crush a watermelon with those thighs. I'd love to feel them wrapped around me."

I gagged as I shoved her shoulder. "Are you still drunk? Seth is _not_ a man. He's fifteen for crying out loud. I'm telling Billy you're being a big perv."

"I'm allowed to look," she sighed happily, "His abs are just spectacular. And that v-shape on his hips... amazing."

With a look of disgust I picked the crumbled pancake from my shirt. "I'm going home to pack." It was just too gross to hear her speaking about my little brother. It was just... wrong.

Rachel giggled as she stretched out on the couch. "Don't be like that, Lee. I thought you wanted us to be sisters!"

I flipped her the bird as I grabbed my mom's car keys and headed toward the door.

"Well if I can't be with Seth, you could always marry Jacob!" she called after me in a fit of giggles.

...


	3. Chapter 3

I didn't care what anyone else said. Packing sucked.

It took almost half a day sorting through piles of clothes I'd acquired over the years. Tees, hoodies, jeans, underwear, socks and a few nice outfits are what I ended up stuffing into the large case I was taking to Arizona. I knew I would have to buy summer clothes there, but at least I had the winter months covered.

Folding the remaining clothes into rubbish bags, I loaded them into the trunk of my mother's car, before collapsing on the lounge. Hopefully, she would drop them at the community centre the next time she went to work because I really didn't feel like venturing down there and talking to the old people.

Messing with my phone, I checked my emails and painted my nails. I still had a few boxes to pack, but it was all trivial things that could wait until the last couple of days.

By the time Seth showed up I was in the middle of filling out the last of my orientation forms. Rachel and I were lucky in that around the time we were born, the tribal council began a small hedge fund for future generations. It was a very modest account, families usually donating a few dollars every week, but over the years it grew into a substantial amount.

When things broke down at the community centre, funds from the account were used to patch up the damage. If there was a funeral a family couldn't pay for, the fund chipped in.

So even though Rachel and I had received full scholarships, including tuition and board, the council decided to donate a small portion of funds to help us set up. It would be used on books, stationary and a laptop if we ended up needing one. I had a feeling my mother and Billy had a little bit to do with it though.

"What's happening, Lee," Seth asked as he rummaged through the fridge.

Grabbing a container of left overs and a whole carton of orange juice, he sat down at the kitchen table. It wasn't uncommon for him to stop in and eat my mother and I out of house and home. Even though he was staying at Old Quil's.

Graced in nothing but basketball shorts, sneakers and -I hoped- underwear, he raised an eyebrow. "I thought I saw mom's car at the Black's this morning?"

"Yeah, you did. Until Rachel started to be a pervert. She thinks you're hot."

Seth choked on the large gulp of Orange Juice. "What the fuck?" he coughed, wiping the juice from his chin. "Really?" The little shit actually perked up.

"Calm down, Casanova." I sighed as my brother started to look far too smug for his own good.

"Can't help that the ladies love me, sis."

God. I wanted to smack him in the forehead.

"Anyway," I began, rolling my eyes, "Have you heard from Jacob? I think Rachel is on the verge of disconnecting the house phone because of Bella Swan."

Seth hesitated for a moment. "There's not really much to tell. He checks in with the guys from time to time, but it's never for long. We gather he's still in Canada somewhere."

I still didn't understand how a sixteen year old kid could just be _somewhere_ in Canada. Who was he staying with? Was he eating? How was he getting around without his precious Rabbit that was still parked at Billy's? It wasn't as if Canada was small.

Shit. I sounded like my mother.

Seth seemed to read my thoughts. "Don't worry. I'm pretty sure he'll be back soon. I don't think he'd be able to miss Bella's wedding. Even if he wanted to."

...

After Seth left, I decided to tidy up and get on top of the pile of washing in the laundry before mom got home. After loading up the machine and stuffing probably too much powder in the tray, a knock sounded at the door.

Samuel Uley stood at the door. It looked as though he'd come straight from work judging by the dirty jeans, dark blue tee and boots he wore. His once long hair was now cut short, the edges around his ears almost completely shaved.

Opening the door, I couldn't help but scowl.

"Yes. Can I help you with something? If you're looking for Seth, he just left." I said in the most civil tone I could muster.

Sam and I had dated for eight months, long before Richard was ever on the scene. And while it wasn't as serious as some of the other couples on the reservation, we were still smitten with each other. That is, until he decided to sleep with my cousin.

They were still together and while it hurt to see them as a couple, it was better that he wasn't in my life. As my father had said, 'Once a cheater, always a cheater.'

"Actually," Sam smiled as he pulled his hat from his head, "I wanted to have a word with you. About last night." His face changed suddenly, from light to dark, as he spoke.

"Fine," I huffed, stepping out onto the porch and closing the door behind me. "Speak."

"I know about what happened last night. With Richard." He ebbed, his hands clutching the porch rail tightly.

"I see that gossip is still everyone's favourite subject." I murmured as I crossed my arms over my chest. I'd been on the receiving end of whispered words and raised eyebrows for months when Sam and I broke up. Because he was Saint Sam, everyone assumed it had been me who messed up.

"Leah, please don't be like that," Sam sighed as he scrubbed a hand over his face.

"Like _what_, Sam?"

"Act like it doesn't mean anything. It could have ended very differently for you last night. You purposely didn't think when you started messing around with him. He's almost five years old than you. Look, I know you don't agree with everything that happens on the Res, or with the tribal elders, but the guys and I are just looking out for you. For everyone."

I couldn't help but snort as I shook my head sadly. "It's a little too late to care about my well-being, Sam. You can tell your friends they don't have to do me any favours. I can handle it _myself_. Like always."

Sam looked stoically in my direction before changing the subject with a sigh. He probably wanted to drag the topic out but knew I would end up putting my foot up his ass.

"I heard congratulations are in order. Emily said Sue mentioned you were accepted into college. I always knew the reservation could never hold a girl like you."

I wanted to growl in Sam's face. How dare he congratulate me?

"Yeah. At least Arizona is on the other side of the planet," I snarled bitterly, wanting to poke Sam in the eye with something sharp.

"Arizona?" Sam raised an eyebrow. "What happened to Washington? You've always wanted to go there. You talked about it constantly."

I closed my eyes tightly. In another life Leah Clearwater had wanted those things.

"Things change, Sam. _You,_ of all people, should know that."

The words were bitter on my tongue and I felt like a complete bitch. The man in front of me had once been my very best friend and now there was nothing but emptiness between us.

"Lee-"

"Goodbye, Samuel." I said in finality as I walked back inside my mother's house and closed the door softly behind me.

...


	4. Chapter 4

The following day I met Rachel in Forks. She was a coffee freak so we often hung out at the local diner when nothing was going on in the Reservation. While she drank her super-hot, super prim coffee, I fed my face. It was a good deal and it left me satisfied every time. Their breakfasts were amazing.

"So, guess what?"

I raised an eyebrow at my best friend. "What?"

"I heard Jacob's coming back for the Cullen-Swan wedding," she whispered. "My dad was on the phone to 'Golden Boy' and I overheard it."

"So? What's the big deal?" I asked, shoving an extra syrupy piece of pancake in my mouth. That stupid wedding had been the talk of the town for the last month and most of us couldn't wait till the damn thing was finally over.

"Well supposedly my brother is going to try win Bella Swan back before she marries that Cullen kid."

My eyebrows almost shot into my hair. "Really?" I rasped out, ducking lower so that no one could hear our conversation. "I don't even get what they both see in her. She's just so..."

"Plain? Boring? Pale?" Rachel finished before we both cracked up laughing. "My brother's so stupid. He could do so much better than Charlie Swan's daughter. No offence to Charlie."

"Does that mean they were actually together?" I wondered.

Seth had mentioned before his abnormal growth spurt that Jacob and Bella had been hanging out a lot after Edward broke up with her because he had some family thing in Italy. I supposed it wasn't too hard to believe they could have actually been a couple.

"Hell if I know," Rachel shrugged. "All I know is, thank God we are leaving in two days. That way I don't have to watch my brother make a total ass of himself."

The chime of the diner bell rang making Rachel and I both turn toward the door.

"Oh fuck." We both swore, as we tried to duck out of sight and away from the diner's newest guest.

"Hi Leah... Rachel," Emily mumbled with a shy wave.

I rolled my eyes and sat up, slapping my friend's arm to do the same. There was no use hiding.

"Hey Em," I grumbled, pushing my food away.

She fumbled nervously with her fingers and I fought the urge to bark at her. My stupid cousin was the most annoyingly nice person I had ever met. She purposely made it hard for me to hate her over the whole Sam fiasco.

"How are you? You must be so excited to be leaving soon," her eyes lit up as I looked at her. Even with the scars on her face, she looked devastatingly beautiful. My anger flared.

"Yeah. We are. Only suckers get stuck on the Reservation." Rachel answered for me, scowling as she stood up and brushed her straight hair over her shoulders.

Emily's face fell immediately and her eyes were fixated on her hands once more. That was a low blow, but I couldn't say she didn't deserve it.

Rachel and I walked from the diner hand in hand, hers squeezing mine ever so often.

"Did you see her hand?" My best friend asked wearily.

I nodded a silent reply.

Seemed like Emily really was going to be stuck on the reservation. Judging by the rock on her finger, that looked suspiciously like Sam's grandmothers ring, she was a sucker anyway.

...

Our remaining two days passed quickly. Between packing up the rest of my junk and hanging out with my mom and Seth, I could almost not believe we were leaving already.

I gnawed my bottom lip as I stared into the mirror. Grabbing a brush and a band, I tied my hair in a high bun attempting to tame my wavy hair. I hadn't bothered to dress too proper, going with a simple pair of black jeans, a grey tee and my tennis shoes.

A knock sounded at the door and my mom sat down quietly on the bed as I used bobby pins to keep back some of the stray waves. She held in her hand a small velvet pouch.

"What's in the bag?" I asked curiously.

"A little present." she replied.

I instantly perked up. "A present? For me?"

My mother chuckled as I dived onto the bed and waited with baited hands to receive the wonderful surprise. It didn't take a genius to realise no one really had money on the Reservation. Money had been especially tight after Dad had died, so a present of any description was like Christmas.

"I know it's not worth much, but Grandma June had given this to me as a girl when I went off to Nurses College in Seattle. She said it would remind me of home when I was feeling down and ready to give up."

Pulling a chain and pendant from the velvet enclosure, I wanted to squeal. "It's awesome, mom. Put it on me?"

I scurried into an upright position and touched the pendant in my fingers. With the clasp locked, I bolted to the mirror and admired the simple piece of jewellery. The freshwater pearl sat neatly below the hollow of my throat, held by a thin silver chain.

"It suits you," my mother smiled as she stood behind me.

"I love it." I chimed as I turned to hug my mom.

She held a little tighter than usual but I allowed it. With my dad no longer with us, and Seth at Old Quil's, I knew mom would be dreading the silence of our little house while I was gone. I felt guilty for wanting to leave so badly, but she had wanted this for me too.

And she loved me enough, to let me go.

...

The drive to the airport was a little somber. Until both my mom and Billy decided it was the norm to remind us girls of the general rules of college. They explicitly instructed that should we drop out, become pregnant or try drugs, we would be buried in the backyard with the family pets.

Seth snorted in delight listening to our parents threaten us. Rachel even found it amusing to accidentally brush up against my brother at every chance she got. I merely rolled my eyes and watched as the green surroundings of LaPush slowly disappeared out of sight.

After the hugs and tears at the airport, my best friend and I waved our family off as we were ushered through security. We were lucky enough to have a spare seat between us on the plane so we took turns in sleeping through the seven-hour flight.

Arizona felt like a life time away. But even then, it was a life we were both desperate to live.


	5. Chapter 5

After Rachel paid the taxi driver and our boxes were unloaded, I read over the induction letter again, including the residential guidelines. Cursing the spirits, I was certain the University was purposely trying to confuse all the first-year students.

The main dorms consisted of two large buildings. There were no Greek alphabet names like Rachel and I had imagined from the movies, but only regular names. Burgundy Hall and Everett Hall.

Several paths led towards the grey brick buildings, cut green grass spanning for several hundred meters to connect with other teaching buildings. Large shady trees littered the campus to fight against the warm rays of the sun and colourful garden beds surrounded the immediate area. It was inviting and the weather; definitely warm.

Signs were posted on flag poles so I figured to tuck the papers away and decide just to follow the few other students who were early arrivals. Making our way to Burgundy Hall both of us beamed, our eyes scanning over the new environment that would be our temporary home for the next three years.

After meeting with a tiny, orange-haired girl, who's name was Stacey, we signed the Hall registration papers and were given keys to our share room. With the lounges, kitchens and common rooms on the bottom level, we made there way up the flight of stairs.

"Level 1. Room 15. This is us!" I exclaimed as Rachel noisily sat her bags and box down.

"Thank God! It's good that we're on the first level. If I had to carry these bags up three flights of stairs I would have killed myself," Rachel complained with a coy smile.

The room was exactly as the brochures described. Two single beds. Two desks and a small share dresser for our clothes. It wasn't long before Rachel was busily arranging items from home around our small abode. While I made the bed with quilts my mother had bought me, my best friend draped white paper lanterns over the windowsill.

"What?" She snarled, as I raised an eyebrow.

"You seriously brought those all the way from home?" I asked with a chuckle as I shoved a box of winter clothes under the bed and strategically hid it with my blanket. "You can get them for like five bucks at a hardware store."

"Shut up, I can do what I want!"

I smiled widely as I shook my head. Rachel Black was a serious cheap ass.

...

_A few months later_

"Leah, what the fuck!" My best friend screeched as she dropped onto the bed beside me. Even though her perfectly made bed was free, she insisted on shoving me over on mine. Slapping my thigh with an open palm she glowered at me.

I couldn't help but laugh at her antics, slapping her thigh back.

"Ouch. You bitch!" she pouted.

"Aw, what's got your knickers in a twist now?" I asked as she reached to play with my hair. It had always seemed to calm her down so I allowed it.

"Jordan Bates asked you out," she explained with a pout. "And you turned him down."

I shrugged my shoulders. Jordan Bates was gorgeous. Popular. Rich. Athletic. Captain of blah blah blah. I'd seen it all before. Guys like him were into girls for only one thing. And no matter how short Rachel cut my denim jeans for parties, I wasn't that girl.

"I can't believe you turned him down, Leah. _Jordan Bates_!"

I rolled my eyes. "You better believe it, girlfriend." I replied, poking her in the forehead.

She merely sulked beside me, flicking her fingers through the ends of my hair. Rachel was on some kind of mission to make sure I had the full college experience. She encouraged guys who showed interest in me to ask me out, suggested I join clubs and rally's to meet new people, and even dragged me along to every floor party the residential buildings had.

"I just don't get it. You're like super awesome, super smart and a total babe. Why won't you just... Get to know people. They're not all bad you know. Not every guy is the next Sam or Richard."

"I know that, Rach. I just don't have... time for that kind of stuff. Look, I really appreciate what you're trying to do but... It's not me." I sighed. I wasn't like Rachel, some super likeable, uncomplicated girl. I was just... Different. Sometimes it felt like I were waiting for something... or someone to just appear, causing my whole life to suddenly make sense. Unfortunately life didn't work like that. It was not some fairytale.

"Still... you could at least give him a chance," she huffed in annoyance. My best friend was cute, but not cute enough to make me say yes.

After that she dropped the hair-brained idea of me dating Jordan and we started to discuss more important things.

"So he really showed up to the wedding and tried to win Bella back?" I asked in astonishment.

"Yup. Kim said it went down like a burning house. Sam and your brother actually had to hold Jacob back. Him and Edward were going to kill each other." Rachel confirmed with a nod.

"Wow."

Never in a million years would I have thought Jacob Black would have the guts to do something so bold as to turn up to Bella's wedding and confess his love for her. It was a strange notion to me. The Jacob I knew had been a soft spoken, shy but kind little boy. Clearly he'd found some balls in Canada.

"Dad's worried about him. All he does is mope around the house and hang out with the guys. He's even dropped out of school," my best friend said as a frown appeared on her face. Rachel was the spokesperson for getting an education, she'd been the only one on the Rez to graduate high school with perfect grades. She tutored and helped out down at the community centre with the younger kids whenever she could. She reminded me of her mom that way.

"I guess it's his way of getting over her." I said, not in defence of Jacob, but out of pity.

"Yeah. I just wish he'd realise there are so many girls out there that are actually worth his time. Bella's always been such an ungrateful little tramp. I should have kicked her ass when we were kids."

I couldn't help but giggle. "Easy there tiger. How about we go get some dinner? Then you can tell me all about how you'd kick the sheriffs daughters ass and get away with it."

"Please... Charlie Swan does not scare me. The guys a big kitten." she replied as she pulled us both off the bed and grabbed her bag. "Chinese?"

With a nod I replied. "You know it."


	6. Chapter 6

The first year passed without too much difficulty. I'd kept my grades up with help from Rachel and her insistent nit-picking over my assignments and essays. She truly was a grammar and punctuation nazi, not that I minded in all honesty. She was doing it for my benefit, not to chew me out for some of my late night sloppiness when it came to researching and writing.

Of course, during the year we'd kept up to date with all the Reservation gossip. Sometimes the stories were almost unbelievable. It sounded like every one in LaPush was going crazy.

First, there was news of Bella and Edward adopting a child only a month after their wedding. Not to mention she'd managed to pick up some strange disease in South America on their honeymoon which caused her to be on her death bed before she miraculously bounced back and was suddenly better than ever.

Then there was the official news of Sam and Emily's engagement and wedding. Of course my mother hadn't wanted to break that piece of information to me but I was okay with it. Kind of. It's not like I still pinned over Sam. More like the opposite. Every time I thought about him all I imagined was kicking him were it hurt most.

Oh... and a little cherub must have been actively haunting the Forks and LaPush area, shooting little love arrows into people's behinds. When Rachel and I had left there were next to no couples, and now suddenly it was like everyone was pairing off and preparing for weddings of their own.

Kim was now officially dating her high school crush, Jared Cameron. Rachel and I had both looked at each other in disbelief when we heard that news. Jared Cameron had never given Kim the time of day, had barely acknowledged her in high school and now they were suddenly... moving in together? There was definitely something in the water back home.

The biggest bombshell though was from Seth. Supposedly our mother and Charlie Swan had become a thing. A thing? God, I wanted to hurl. Now I really wanted Rachel to kick his daughters ass, I'd even contemplated helping her.

I groaned as I kicked my foot against the rental cars dash.

"Still in shock?" my best friend asked as she navigated down the winding roads.

"Shock? I wish I _was_ in shock! I can't believe Seth told me that. I mean Mom and Charlie Swan? Gross." I whined like a little baby. I couldn't help it. Charlie Swan had been my dad's bestest friend, besides Billy of course. He was the bumbling, loveable, nervous friend, not they guy my mother was supposed to fall in love with after dad.

"Hey, you know if they get married you'll be related to Bella?" my best friend said with a evil grin.

"Don't even remind me," I moaned as I held my head in my hands.

"Enough of that anyway. We are officially on break. No thinking about school or the craziness that is taking over our home town. All you need to worry about is getting along with Trey and his friends. His parents lake house is going to be perfect for the week." Rachel affirmed.

Trey Jones. Urgh. Just his name annoyed me. "I don't even know why you're dating him. You could do soooo much better than him. I mean, come on, the guy barely knows how to count. The only reason he hasn't flunked out yet is because of him and his football scholarship." I huffed in anger. "Arizona would never let their star player out of their grasps."

Rachel just laughed. "You're right... but seriously. If you see him without a shirt on you will totally understand my predicament. I mean sure, the guy is as dumb as a bell, but man... Lee... urgh... he's just so fine."

I rolled my eyes. Typical.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll find something to do. Trey's brother will be there." she stated, wiggling her perfectly shaped brows.

I scowled at her statement. "Rachel... I am _not_ hooking up with Nathaniel."

"Oh... you say that now. But I'm sure you'll change your mind. He really is sweet, Lee, you should give him a chance. He's always asking me about you. It's so adorable."

I wanted to hide away. Nathaniel Jones was disturbingly smitten with me. The guy could barely speak without stuttering in my presence. Sure it was kinda cute and his bright blue eyes were pretty nice, but he just wasn't for me.

Funnily enough, the Jones brothers had always reminded me of Emmett and Edward Cullen. While Trey was huge, dumb and looked like he constantly worked out like Emmett, Nathaniel was the shier, much leaner younger brother, who was more book smart than street smart. He always kept to himself and was never picked on thanks to his older brother's reputation.

"Look, I'm not saying you have to marry him or sleep with him for heavens sake. Just...talk to him. He might surprise you." Rachel ended with a wink.

I contemplated her words as I stared out the window. I could already see the huge lake coming into view and sighed. It was going to be a long week.


End file.
